plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Disco Dance Floor
225px |health = 3 |cost = 2 |set = Triassic |rarity = Rare |class = Crazy |tribe = Dancing Science Zombie |trait = Overshoot 3 |ability = Fusion: a Zombie played on this gets Overshoot 3. |flavor text = The Triassic Invasion brought the very best of Zombie culture: Disco.}} Disco Dance Floor is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 2 to play and has 3 . It has the Overshoot 3 trait, and its Fusion ability gives the zombie played on it the Overshoot 3 trait. Origins It is based on the object in real life with a similar name. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribes:' Dancing Science Zombie *'Trait: Overshoot 3' *'Ability: Fusion:' a Zombie played on this gets Overshoot 3. *'Set - Rarity:' Triassic - Rare Card description The Triassic Invasion brought the very best of Zombie culture: Disco. Update history Update 1.24.6 *Added to the game. Strategies With Disco Dance can be treated like a fighter version of that can be played and attack starting from turn 2. Just like said environment, it is a good card fit for any zombie, simply because how good Overshoot is, but it is better with high-health zombies not only because they can survive longer and do more Overshoot attacks, but also because Disco Dance Floor is a one-time use zombie and you should make the most out of it. Disco Dance Floor is especially good with zombies whose ability activates by doing damage to your opponent like Cheese Cutter, Raiding Raptor, and Imp Commander. You might also want to boost their health so that they can survive longer, but the Crazy class lacks health-boosting cards, so that option is out unless you are playing as Electric Boogaloo or Z-Mech. Disco Dance Floor is also good with Bullseye zombies (including Headhunter), since their Overshoot attack will not charge your opponent's Super-Block Meter. Disco Dance Floor itself can also gain Bullseye via Disco-Naut if Disco-Naut itself isn't played on it. Each Crazy hero can use this to their advantage. *Impfinity gets the best use out of Disco Dance Floor, as he has plenty of zombies whose ability activates by damaging the plant hero. For example, he can play a pirate on this while is on the field to boost said pirate, Dr. Spacetime or Raiding Raptor to Conjure a card, or to make a zombie. For Zombot Aerostatic Gondola, due to Overshoot activating before combat, the newly made zombie will also be able to attack on that turn. *Electric Boogaloo has access to Cheese Cutter, but that is about it for him. However, he has strong individual boosting cards that can help the Fused zombie stay alive longer. *Professor Brainstorm has many dangerous Bullseye zombies outside of the ones in the Crazy class, the most dangerous example being Shieldcrusher Viking. Because it is also a science zombie, it can activate Interdimensional Zombie's ability the next turn, and be used with Zombot Drone Engineer to get a strength boost before combat if it hurts the plant hero. However, unless its strength is boosted beforehand, it is useless to combine this with Gadget Scientist. *Z-Mech, unfortunately, gets the short end of the stick, as the class does not have Bullseye zombies or zombies whose ability activates by hurting your opponent. But at the very least, he has several high-health zombies and health-boosting cards. But one of Disco Dance Floor's downsides is that unlike Moon Base Z, it affects only one zombie. It can't affect zombies with the Gravestone trait either. Also, Disco Dance Floor has to survive an attack from a plant to activate its ability if you play it in the early game, and because it can't attack plant fighters initially, it can't make an exchange even if gets destroyed. You could play it in the late game, but you will miss out on some turns you could've attacked your opponent for more damage. Against Disco Dance Floor is basically a 3 /3 fighter, albeit it can only hit you no matter what. While that is threatening to you, you can use the fact that it can't hurt your plants, and play a glass cannon like without any risk of it being destroyed. If not, Berry Blast is fine too; this is especially recommended if you have , , or Hibernating Beary on the field, as that lane will be a perfect spot for your opponent to set up with this. But if Disco Dance Floor is played later on in the game, or if you don't have something that can destroy it at once in the early game, you will have a zombie with Overshoot 3 to worry about. Any strategy about dealing with said zombie depends on what zombie it is, so play accordingly. Gallery DiscoDanceFloorStat.jpg|Disco Dance Floor's statistics DiscoDanceFloorCard.jpg|Disco Dance Floor's card DiscoDanceFloorUnlocked.jpg|Disco Dance Floor unlocked DiscoDanceFloorGrayedCard.jpg|Disco Dance Floor's grayed out card Disco Dance Floor card face.png|Disco Dance Floor's card image Disco Dance Floor texture 2.png|Disco Dance Floor's textures (1) Disco Dance Floor texture 1.png|Disco Dance Floor's textures (2) DiscoDanceOvershoot.jpg|Disco Dance Floor's Overshoot attack Disco is dead.png|Disco Dance Floor destroyed Screenshot 2018-02-05-16-45-11-1.png|Disco Dance Floor Fused Screenshot 2018-02-02-19-55-00-1.png|Disco Dance Floor in Hunting Grounds, note that its Overshoot trait isn't shown on its strength Screenshot 2018-02-10-08-36-31-1.png|Disco Dance Floor frozen Screenshot 2018-02-11-09-31-56-1.png|Disco Dance Floor with the Deadly trait Screenshot 2018-03-04-09-08-59-1.png|Disco Dance Floor with the Bullseye trait berryblasted.jpg|Berry Blast about to be played on Disco Dance Floor Screenshot 2018-03-04-09-09-45-1.png| being played on Disco Dance Floor Category:Triassic cards Category:Fusion cards Category:Dancing cards Category:Science cards Category:Overshoot cards